Things Change
by TheAngryTaco
Summary: What happens when the thing that brought you together is suddenly the thing that might tear you apart?


Things Change  
Chapter 1  
by TheAngryTaco

A/N: I know, I know, I should be working on A Proposal. But bear with me.

I've actually had this story, in another form, written for several months. However, I wasn't able to post it until now. If you want the full story, I'll fill you in down at the bottom. In the mean time, please enjoy the first chapter of Things Change.

Mandatory Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or the characters used in this story.

* * *

It was a warm, spring evening in Ponyville. As Celestia pulled the sun below the horizon to allow room for Luna's moon, three young fillies trudged toward their clubhouse, soaked to the bone.

"Ok, so that wasn't one of my better ideas," Scootaloo admitted, shaking her mane for the thousandth time.

"At least we didn't get covered in tree sap this time," Sweetie Belle pointed out, retrieving their list of activities from her saddle bag. "So that's...whitewater rafting, as well as gardening, dog training, pie eating, and poetry."

"That's all the ideas on the list!" Apple Bloom said in frustration. "There's gotta be somethin' we haven't thought of yet...somethin' we're missin'..."

The Crusaders fell silent, each one pondering what other talents they could trying. Once or twice, one of them started to say something, but then changed her mind and went back to thinking. After ten minutes of this, none of them had any other ideas. Sweetie Belle then let out a yawn. "Maybe we should think it over after we go home and get some rest," she suggested. "We can share ideas when we meet tomorrow."

Scootaloo let out a yawn as well. "You know, I think I like that plan."

"Me too," Apple Bloom agreed. "See y'all tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Sweetie Belle replied as they headed for the door.

The little unicorn made her way to the Carousel Boutique, her yawns becoming more and more frequent though her smile never wavered as she thought of all the possibilities of tomorrow. "iWe are the Cutie Mark Crusaders/i," she sang under her breath. "iOn a quest to find out who we are…/i"

Rarity came into the room as Sweetie Belle shut the front door. "Sweetie Belle, excellent timing!" she exclaimed. "Dinner's just about ready, and it's your favorite! Steamed carrots!"

The filly let out another yawn. "That sounds great," she said as she started to wobble.

Rarity frowned. "Are you all right, my dear?" she asked, putting a hoof to her sister's forehead.

"I'm fine, Rarity," Sweetie Belle replied. "Just sleepy. It's been a long day."

"Would you like me to wrap up your carrots for tomorrow?" the older unicorn asked.

"No, I want them now," Sweetie Belle answered, running to the dining room table and nearly colliding with it.

Rarity considered telling her sister to just go to bed, but elected to serve her dinner. Sweetie Belle managed to eat everything on her plate, although she nearly turned it into a pillow at least twice. Once she had finished, Rarity whisked the plate away. "All right, now off to bed with you."

Sweetie Belle didn't argue as she trotted up to her room, humming a quiet tune as she readied herself for sleep. "iAnd we will never stop the journey/i," she murmured. "iNot until we have our...Cutie Marks…/i"

With a last yawn, she collapsed on her bed and fell asleep at once.

The night passed uneventfully, and by the time Celestia raised the sun, Sweetie Belle was refreshed and ready to go. She hadn't come up with any new ideas in her dreams, but nevertheless, she was excited for whatever the day would bring. As she ran her brush through her mane, her reflection grinned back at her, reflecting her confidence. "Today's the day," she told her reflection. "I just know it!"

As she exited the Carousel Boutique, she paused for a moment and looked around. Not a soul was stirring besides herself. A gentle breeze brushed by her, carrying the scents of the coming autumn. The warm light from the sun was countered ever so slightly by the coolness of the air. All around her, the colors and sounds of the new day made her feel at peace. With an even bigger smile, she began to make her way to the Clubhouse. The urge to sing bubbled up inside her with every step, and soon she could resist it no more.

"iOn a morning such as this,  
There's nothing I should fear,  
I have to keep on going, and soon…  
My Cutie Mark will be here!/i"

She jumped around Rose's precious garden, her singing growing louder and faster.

"iI have hope in my heart!  
And it is here to stay!  
How could I fear or doubt  
On such a perfect day?  
With a little help from my friends  
Come wind or rain or hail,  
We can keep on moving forward;  
We will never fail!/i"

Several ponies began to make their way out into the streets. As Sweetie Belle went by, they all paused and took notice of her song. They began to tap their hooves in response. Sweetie Belle noticed their reaction, and nearly fell back into her normal shy demeanor. But the song demanded to be sung, and so she continued.

"iThere are times that can go by  
That make me wonder when  
I'll ever see the sparkle  
Of my Cutie Mark, but then  
Something always lets me know  
That I am not alone…  
My friends make sure that I don't have  
To face the challenge on my own!

I have strength in my heart  
I can face it all.  
Between this day and my friends  
I won't have to fall!  
And even if this day does not  
Bring me my desire  
It only makes me want it more -  
I refuse to tire!/i"

The ponies began to cheer and clap as Sweetie Belle continued on her way. Her heart swelled with joy over the reaction from the crowd. As she reached the edge of Sweet Apple Acres, one more verse found its way out of her.

"iTime to find my special gift,  
The one inside my heart  
The one that lifts my spirit high  
Be it music, sports, or art!  
For everypony has that song  
That's locked away inside  
And everypony must find the key  
That let's you sing with pride!

I have a song in my heart  
And it is full of joy!  
I want to sing it out  
For all the ponies to enjoy!  
It's time to let my song go flying,  
There's nothing I should fear!  
I'm ready now to find my song  
And see my Mark appear!/i"

She reached the Clubhouse as she sang out her two final lines.

"iI'm ready to find my song  
And see my Cutie Mark appear!/i"

With that, she pushed the door open and smiled at her two friends. "Morning, girls!"

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo turned to say hello, but then they froze. Their mouths fell open in shock and their eyes grew wide. Sweetie Belle blinked in confusion. "What?" she asked.

"Uh...uh…" was all Apple Bloom could manage.

"What?!" Sweetie Belle demanded again.

Scootaloo could only point at the unicorn's flank. Confused, she turned to see what they were looking at. Then she let out a sharp gasp. Where has once been a plain white pelt, there was now a little pink heart wrapped with musical notes. "My...my Cutie Mark," she managed to choke out.

"Uh huh," Apple Bloom replied.

About three seconds of silence passed. Then the entire Clubhouse began to shake as Sweetie Belle began shrieking with excitement. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" she screamed. "It's my Cutie Mark!"

Scootaloo finally got over her shock and started to bounce around. "You did it!" she said excitedly. "Congratulations, Sweetie Belle!"

"Thank you!"

"That is so amazing!" Scootaloo gushed. "What in Equestria did you do to get it?"

Sweetie Belle stopped cheering and looked slightly embarrassed. "Oh, um...on the way here, I started singing, and I kinda got a little carried away."

Apple Bloom gave her a small smile. "Don't be silly," she said. "You did it. You should be proud of yourself."

"We certainly are," Scootaloo added, putting a hoof around her friend.

"Aww, thanks, guys," Sweetie Belle said, blushing.

Scootaloo's wings started buzzing excitedly. "We need to go show everypony!" she declared. "They'll be so excited to see this!"

Sweetie Belle looked down and shook her head. "No, that's ok," she replied. "I don't want to show off or anything."

"But you just got your Cutie Mark!" Scootaloo protested. "Now's when you're allowed to show off!"

"I guess...but it still doesn't feel right."

"How 'bout we go show Rarity?" Apple Bloom suggested, still maintaining her small smile. "Yer sister is bound to be excited."

Sweetie Belle perked up at once. "Yeah! Let's go!" she said excitedly. "She should be awake by now."

Scootaloo nodded her approval before Sweetie Belle took off. Scootaloo raced off behind her, leaving Apple Bloom as she trotted slowly toward the door with an annoyed expression on her face.

* * *

So, you want the story behind this fic?

It was originally a script.

Many months ago, I applied for a television writing internship with a major studio (no, not The Hub). The deal was that you had to write a sample script for any show (animated or live-action) that was half-hour, currently in production comedy. I decided to write an MLP script, which ended up being Things Change.

Yesterday, I finally learned that I was not accepted for the internship. Oh well. But at the very least, I can now share the story with you. I'm still in the process of transferring it from the script format, but that shouldn't take me too long.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you'll leave a review.


End file.
